


Superfluous

by haldoor



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Homicidal Tendencies, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Rating:</b> R for sexual descriptions<br/><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> To be safe, let's say 1.04, although this is set before Paul kidnapped Megan<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no ownership rights and I make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Paul doesn't like being treated like a third wheel<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfluous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thoroughly enjoying the mixed-up people and their relationships in The Following, and this is my first attempt at writing something for it. Written for the daily count challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

Paul wasn't any stranger to being superfluous; he'd spent most of his childhood as an afterthought.

But to be deliberately pushed away after he and Jacob had spent three years as a couple (and for almost two of those years being sexually active _together_ ) – however prearranged and fake it was supposed to be – there was no way not to feel excluded.

Paul and Jacob had become each other's _family_ in those three years: Joe's children.

Paul knew things about Jacob that he hadn't even told Emma, who was supposed to be his _girlfriend_. And Paul had shared things with Jacob that no other person had known. It bound them together more than even the sex had. But the sexuality of their relationship was irrelevant; Paul and Jacob's stories were intertwined, no matter what hold Emma thought she had over Jacob.

After all, Joe must have had a reason for wanting Paul and Jacob to be a couple – no matter whether it had been Emma's suggestion or not – and Paul wanted to show Joe that he was capable of understanding that reason.

Jacob, though, was too easily swayed by labels; by society's primitive conventions about what was _acceptable_ between men and women. Paul didn't get the whole labeling thing; why conform to the so-called moral majority's 'rules' in that domain when you were willing to flout the 'laws' in regard to assault and murder, even if you hadn't yet been 'man' enough to take a life by your own hand. Jacob certainly had no qualms in watching and condoning other people’s actions, and that – as any good Catholic would tell you – was the same thing in God's eyes, whether you believed in him or not.

Watching Jacob and Emma together sickened Paul. Jacob had pushed him away with the 'I'm not gay' excuse that made so little difference to anything. Jacob and Paul had tasted each other's tongues – and so much more of each other's bodies; felt the shudders of intense pleasure from being buried deeply inside one another; they'd experienced the pulse of each other's orgasms too many times for those words to mean it couldn't happen again.

What made that bitch Emma so much better than Paul, anyway? She might have her own lubricating system, but did she know every little thing that turned Jacob on? Could she know that Paul's cock rubbed just so over Jacob's prostate for seven minutes straight could make him come without his cock even being touched?

Would she accept Jacob not having killed before; that his story about the teen prom queen had been a lie to impress them? It was an excellent story; it showed that Jacob completely understood the beauty of Joe’s message. Emma would never appreciate that in the same way Paul had.

Paul knew Jacob way better than Emma ever would, and their chapter in Joe’s story didn’t depend on her approval. All he had to do now was convince Jacob of it.

Then _she’d_ learn what superfluous was.

~//~


End file.
